Drunk and Barefoot
by iamthecreator
Summary: Beck gets drunk at a party and Jade is forced to bring him home. Bade.


You hate parties. Especially the loud ones full of drunk teenagers and horrible music playlists. So, pretty much all of them. But Beck insisted on going and you, being the good girlfriend that you are, decided to accompany him.

You stand by the keg nursing a red plastic cup filled about halfway with beer while your ridiculous boyfriend moonwalks across the dance floor, holding his maybe fifth cup of some unknown substance. You shake your head as he moves back and forth, nearly stumbling over his ... where are his shoes?!

With an agitated groan, you walk over to the sweaty crowd and pluck Beck out from in between the two girl he was smushed between. "Where the hell are your shoes?" You ask, looking down at his bare feet.

"Funny story," he slurs, poking your arm. "I don't know." You let another grown and drag him to the area you were standing, leaning him against the wall.

"You don't know where your shoes are? Where were you last?" You ask him, squinting your eyes as you look around to see if maybe he just took them off.

"I don't know." He says once again, causing your nostrils to flare. This is why you hate parties. Stupid teenagers always get drunk and do stupid things, and of course you're stuck with a stupid teenager.

"I guess you're going home without any shoes then." You state matter-of-factly, pulling your keys out of your pocket and dragging your stumbling boyfriend to the door. He protests, demanding he be released at the request of the king, but you ignore him until you get to the car. By that time, he's even worse than before, nearly laying across the hood of the car.

A sigh leaves your lips as you carefully rest him against the car, moving around back to open the back door. You clear some space and take his arm, helping him lay across the back seat. Once he's safely inside, you close the door and go back to the front, sliding into the driver's seat.

It's quiet while you drive for a few minutes until Beck finally decides he's had enough of the silence and speaks.

"Are you kidnapping me?" He asks, leaning forward in this seat so his face is near yours. "Because that's a crime."

"No, Beck." You sigh for the millionth time that night, hands gripping the steering wheel. "I'm taking you home."

"Home." He repeats, blinking a few times. It seems as if his eyes focus on you and he realizes who you are, because his eyes widen with glee. "I know who you are! That pretty girl from school! Jade!"

His words warm your heart a little - and your face - causing your cheeks to turn from their usual pale to a healthy pink. "Yes, I'm Jade. Also known as your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I date the prettiest girl in school? Woah." He lays his head on your shoulder, a tiny grin on his lips. You can smell the alcohol decorating his tongue and emitting from his throat but you don't mind it too much. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Shut up." You snap, but the smile on your face betrays you and he notices it too, because his lips are on your chin now.

"Aw, Jade loves me."

You roll your eyes. Beck has always been so conceited, and apparently his drunkenness won't change that. Still, you keep quiet and continue the drive in silence - save for Beck randomly bursting into song every five minutes.

Eventually you pull into his driveway, parking next to his RV. "We're here, sleepy head." You announce, nudging the actual sleeping head on your shoulder. His eyes open slowly, the chocolate brown surrounded by a ring of red.

"Here?" He asks dumbly, sitting up and looking around.

"Your RV, stupid." You pinch his ear to make sure he's fully awake and then get out of the car, opening the back door to help him out. With your arm securely around his shoulders, you take him to the RV and pull out your key to unlock the door. Once you're inside, you lay him carefully on the bed and tuck his blanket around him.

"I'm not tired." He whines, wiggling around in the bed. "Read me a bed time story."

"No."

"Pleaaaase." He sticks his bottom lip out and give you puppy dog eyes, something he only does when he's drunk out of his mind.

"Ugh, fine." You roll your eyes and slip off your boots, picking up the blanket to slide in next to him. He cheers and wraps his arms around your waist, putting his head in the crook of your neck as you speak.

"Once upon a time, there was a seriously hot girl with a stupid boyfriend whom she loved very much..."

* * *

**_A/N: Wrote this for Britt. I didn't like it much but I hope you did. Leave a review and let me know :)_**


End file.
